The Manipulation of Gabriella
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: First chapter: A few years before Christine, a young ballet dancer finds the Phantom's lair and soon becomes obsessed with him and his music. Just give it a chance and see if you like it, it's better then it sounds I swear!
1. The Music

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, it's characters, or the Paris Opera house.

* * *

A young ballet dancer tiptoed silently through the dark hallways of the Paris Opera House. She held a small candle that she used to guide her path. Her hair was gathered loosely behind her as she stepped silently through her new home. She had been living at the opera house for only three days and already she was bored, everybody around her was the same; she wanted some excitement.

Gabriella had moved to Paris after the death of her mother. Her mother was Italian and her father French; after his wife's death he decided he wished to return to his homeland and bring his daughter to study dance at the greatest Opera House in the world.

When he had brought her to the theatre he had made her promise to not get into any trouble. She was probably breaking that promise by sneaking around at night when she should be sleeping like everyone else; but she couldn't help it, her day had been so dull, doing the same dances over and over- dances that she could have performed very well at the age of eight. She was an excellent ballet dancer but she wanted to do things other then just dance; she wanted to see things.

Gabriella came to the end of the hallway to the door of a large dressing room. This room was always occupied by the leading lady of whichever opera was being performed at the time- recently it had been occupied by Carlotta; a Spanish singer who had stolen the show the previous week. Curiosity got the better of her and, after looking to see no one was around, Gabriella slipped inside the room.

The dark room was unoccupied- Carlotta had gone out that night. Gabriella searched around the room looking for anything interesting. She glanced at the huge mirror adorning the wall and stood in front of it imagining that _she_ was the star of an opera and that she was being courted by a handsome, rich man. A dream that was all it was- for even though Gabriella had more then enough talent and drive to become famous she lacked the opportunity.

As Gabriella turned to leave she saw a sliver of light on the ground, coming from a crack in between the glass on the mirror and the frame. Ridiculing herself for not seeing something so obvious earlier, she placed the candle on the table and went to the mirror for a closer look. Carefully she slid her fingers into the opening between the mirror and frame and slid the mirror revealing a dark, dusty, frightening chamber.

Tempted to turn back, but not willing to let such an opportunity escape her, Gabriella grabbed a torch of the wall and lit it with the flame from her candle. Sliding the mirror shut behind her she began to explore. She came across several staircases and hallways but she let her instincts guide her; soon she came to a lake. Music floated on the water, a haunting music that drove her to find where it was coming from.

"Hello," she yelled. "Hello, is someone there?"

The music didn't stop. Normally Gabriella would have waved it away and continued looking around, but she needed to find the source of the music, she had to know where it was coming from.

Praying that there was nothing dangerous in the water, Gabriella slid into the lake, holding the torch above her. She was freezing, but that didn't matter, she had to find the music. Gabriella was tall and the lake was shallow, she could walk on the bottom and still have most of her torso above water, so she began to walk towards the music. After what seemed like hours of following the sound she saw light coming from candles. As she came closer she realized that she had reached the end of the lake. At the edge of the lake there was a boat and Gabriella realized that she had stumbled upon the place that someone lived. There were candles and a bed and personal items all around on the shore; and there was an organ. A man was playing intensely; the intoxicating music was even more powerful then it had been earlier. The man had his back to Gabriella and hadn't seemed to notice that she was there.

Gabriella quietly made her way to the shore and silently walked towards the organist. The man finally seemed to detect her presence; he stopped playing and turned to see her standing there, watching him. Gabriella could only see one half of his face; the other half was covered by a white mask. He appeared handsome with dark hair that was perfectly in place and he held himself in a way of a man who could do anything.

"Who are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I think that it is I who should be asking such questions, you after all are the one who has invaded my home."

"My name is Gabriella, I'm a dancer here. I was exploring when I heard your music and I had to see where it came from."

"If you are a dancer in MY theatre you would have heard of me, The Phantom of the Opera and you wouldn't have been down here," the man's voice was smooth but contained no emotion.

"I have only been here for three days, but yes I have heard the stories of the Opera Ghost. I thought them only stories."

"Far from it, now I think you'd best return to the dormitories."

"I don't know how to get back. Please, play more of the music."

The man looked at her for a moment, as if trying to decide whether or not Gabriella was worthy of hearing his music. Finally he began to play again, the music was hauntingly beautiful. Gabriella closed her eyes breathing it in; the song was filling her with a passion. She felt drawn to the music and to the one who played it. She walked silently towards him, breathing deeply.

He stopped playing and Gabriella felt empty, she needed to here the music.

"Don't stop playing," she begged.

He asked, "What would you do to hear more?"

"Anything," she said, and she truly felt it. She felt herself drawn to this man; his mystery and his talent mixed made him seem almost godlike in her mind.

"Then you shall act as my spy," he said. "Every week you shall return here and shall report to me, inform me of the people above. If you please me then I shall play my music for you and I'll reward you in other ways as well."

Gabriella nodded her head.

"Then you may go and I will play when you return."

"How do I return?"

The Phantom led her to a passageway. "Follow this, it shall bring you back to the Opera House, when you come back take the same way."

Gabriella nodded and started down the passage. Turning back towards him she asked, "What is you name?"

He stood silent for a moment. "Erik," he finally replied before closing a curtain so the passage was hidden from view.

Erik sat down and grinned. It was such a brilliant plan he wondered why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Manipulating a dancer with his music to do his will was simply wonderful. She would only believe that she was informing him with useful information, when really she would be his experiment, his toy. Telling her his name and how to get to his lair was risky, but he knew that she would never inform others of his whereabouts, after all then she might not get to hear the music again.

Chuckling he began to play.

* * *

Okay so that is Chapter 1 of my story. Please note that this is based mostly on the Movie but also on the play. 

Please read and review- constructive criticism is welcome but make it CONSTRUCTIVE


	2. Gabriella's Reward

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, it's characters, or the Paris Opera house.

Please note that this is based on the movie/play.

Gabriella beautifully completed three twirls, her feet in the perfect position, knees slightly bent, and arms extended gracefully. She looked to Madame Giry for approval, and received a nod meaning she didn't have to go over the routine again.

Gabriella had been dancing at the Opera House for a year now and had almost grown to enjoy it. Madame Giry had seen her potential and begun giving her extra training along with her daughter Meg and Christine Daae. While Gabriella and the two girls were respectful and polite with each other, they would never be great friends.

Gabriella silently walked over to Madame Giry to receive any criticism she may have, as was the custom.

"Well Gabriella you need to continue working on your posture and you once again made a mistake in your footwork," the elder Giry said in her usual criticizing tone, "but you have made great progress." Madame Giry smiled and whispered to her, "I dare say that you could very possibly be the best dancer I've ever taught."

Gabriella smiled at the compliment and walked to join Christine and Meg who had been watching.

"Very well done today girls," Madame Giry said to the three of them. "If you'll excuse me I must be going. PRACTICE."

"You were very good Gabriella," Meg said stiffly. "You are obviously a great choice to become a lead dancer someday."

"Thank you Meg," Gabriella replied. "However I feel that you are just as likely to be given the part as I am, if not more."

Gabriella knew that Meg wanted to be the lead dancer more then anything. Meg and Gabriella were the best dancers in the Opera House, but Gabriella expected that Meg would get it considering that her mother was the dance mistress. Of course they probably wouldn't be lead dancers for years, Meg and her were both only sixteen and Christine was still fifteen.

"Thank you Gabriella," Meg replied in an attempt to dismiss her.

Gabriella accepted the hint, "Well I'll be going now."

Gabriella glanced back at the two girls as she left the stage where they were practicing. She noticed now that Christine was very pale, beyond normal, and her eyes had bags beneath them.

Gabriella slipped outside the door, closed it, and then pressed her ear up against it listening for any sound the two girls might make.

"Christine please, let's do it now," Meg said excitedly.

"Meg I don't think this is a good idea," Christine said nervously.

"Come on Christine, it won't be that big a deal, maybe the Phantom will hear you and make you the new Prima Donna."

Gabriella snorted. The thought of shy Christine Daae, the ballet girl, singing the lead of an Opera was beyond ridiculous. Even more ridiculous was the thought of Erik arranging for it to happen, Erik took the opera very seriously and would never trust a fifteen year old girl to sing the lead.

"Come on Christine sing, this may be the only time you can fulfill your dream of singing on the stage."

"But what if someone does hear me? What if Carlotta thinks that I'm trying to replace her? I was up all night, scared about her having me forced out onto the streets."

"Nobody will hear you, only me and perhaps the Phantom, and I doubt he will, come on sing."

"Alright," Christine said hesitantly.

Meg giggled.

Gabriella waited trying to hear Christine singing. The girl's voice was soft and barely audible but Gabriella managed to hear a few words.

"_Think of me; think of me fondly when we've said good-bye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try."_ (A/N I couldn't think of another song for her.)

Gabriella was astounded, Christine's voice was gorgeous. It was true that Christine obviously had no professional training, and was very shy in her own abilities, but Gabriella was still astounded by the beauty in her voice.

Gabriella didn't know how long she sat there listening to Christine but suddenly she heard voices and footsteps coming towards her from the other side of the door. Quick as a cat she ran down the hallway.

-------

Gabriella walked quietly down the hallways towards the now empty dressing room that was once occupied by Carlotta. The prissy Prima Donna had abandoned the room claiming it was haunted by a ghost or demon who shrieked at her in the night. None of the other girls had wanted to occupy that room after that and it had been abandoned. Gabriella would have of course taken it if she had been given the offer, but that would have looked suspicious.

Silently slipping through the mirror as she did every night Gabriella made her way down the familiar path she took every night now. The formerly scary chambers were now comfortable to her, and she had even taken the time one day to secretly dust and remove the cobwebs.

It seemed to take forever to reach the lake where Erik's boat was waiting for her. Rowing her way down the lake Gabriella thought of Erik. For the past year she had been coming to his home every night, to tell him of the days events at the Opera House. Erik never seemed surprised at any of the news she had to share; he always seemed to know everything already.

Gabriella had always been in awe of Erik. He was a genius, a magician, a composer, an architect, he could do anything. It hadn't taken long for Gabriella to fall in love with him, however her feelings were never returned and she had never even been allowed to see his face.

When she had finally reached his home Gabriella found Erik working once again on his opera. Gabriella watched as Erik played the organ with a passion that she had never seen anyone show for anything ever before, only Erik.

Gabrielle didn't know much about Erik's life before she came along. He had told her that he didn't know his father and his mother had problems when he was a boy. He had trained with a professional architect and had at one time traveled with a traveling entertainment group. He had traveled to Persia at one point and had worked as an inventor and engineer for the royal family. Erik had never told her his exact age, but Gabriella guessed he was around 32. (A/N Remember not based on book.) True there was a large age gape between her and Eric, but that didn't matter to her, she still loved him.

Erik turned to her, sensing her presence. Gabriella looked at his dark eyes with so much mystery behind them, she looked at his lips which she longed so much to press against hers, she wished that she could run her fingers through his dark, perfect hair; but she couldn't, because Erik didn't love her back.

More then anything Gabriella wanted to be with Erik, to see what was behind his mask. Gabriella was sure that he wore the mask only so no one would ever be able to identify him as the Opera Ghost. She was confident that Erik's face was perfect but he couldn't show his face and let the Phantom of the Opera be revealed.

"Gabriella," Erik said. His voice was deep and smooth, Gabriella loved the way her name sounded when he said it. "Have you any news to share with me?"

"Today was a very traditional day," Gabriella replied as she came to sit at Erik's feet. "Nothing happened that was out of the ordinary, except for when Christine and Meg were singing on stage after practice."

For the first time in a year, Erik didn't know what Gabriella was talking about.

"Singing on stage," he asked. "What do you mean?"

"After practice Christine and Meg stayed behind. Meg convinced Christine to sing, I don't know why, but Christine did, and she has a very nice voice, but not good enough to become a Prima Donna," Gabriella explained quickly, she loved being able to talk with Erik.

"Very interesting," Erik said more to himself then to Gabriella.

"Have I pleased you," Gabriella asked as she did every night.

"Yes, you have," Erik replied.

Gabriella smiled; she hated not being able to please Erik; on the days that she disappointed him she felt as if her heart might break.

"Then can you teach me more, can I hear the music?" Gabriella begged.

Hearing the music was the best part of her day, Erik had been teaching her how to read and write music. Gabriella had been the only one to ever here Erik's new music for the opera he was writing, he had even let her make suggestions. Erik said he liked her opinion, that it was good to know how the music worked for a performer, if it was to fast or slow to dance to, things like that.

Erik began to play a new song, one she had never heard before. Gabrielle stood reading the music over his shoulder, reading the lyrics to the song.

The song was gorgeous, and the words were haunting.

"Will you sing for me Erik?"

Erik thought then decided to oblige Gabriella.

"_Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now are at an end ...  
Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend ...  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return."_

Gabriella could barely breathe, her eyes were shut, her entire soul in complete happiness for being able to hear Erik sing.

"Is there more, Erik?"

"Not yet, I have yet to write it."

"It's so beautiful Erik."

"Gabriella you have been coming to me for a year, and you have pleased me tonight more then any other, and for this you shall be rewarded."

"But I have already heard the music, Erik, how else can I be rewarded?"

"Return home, you shall learn tomorrow."

Gabriella nodded and obeyed, but she was disappointed that she had to go.

--------

Erik scolded himself; he had grown accustomed to having this girl around, and had actually started to grow fond of her.

Frowning he thought of what she had told him, Meg Giry and Christine Daae were singing alone on the stage of the Opera House. Most of the ballet girls would be to afraid to go anywhere in the Opera House without at least a group of five, but these two girls didn't seem to be afraid of him.

Erik's frown deepened when he realized that he knew very little about Meg Giry or Christine Daae, merely that they were minor ballet dancers; he had always been to busy torturing Carlotta to take notice of the ballet girls.

"From now on I shall be watching these girls," he muttered to himself. "For now though, I promised Gabriella a reward."

* * *

Okay so that is Chapter 2 of my story. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED but I'll post even if I don't get any. 


End file.
